zarvok_continuityfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggman Empire
The Eggman Empire is a technology-based totalitarian dictatorship that is lead by Dr. Eggman, who seeks to claim the entire planet of Mobius in his vision of world domination. The empire itself has claimed many areas of the planet, thanks to the might of the Egg Army, Dark Egg Legion, and Egg Fleet, who used the advanced technologies created by Dr. Eggman himself, and any other of his subordinates. The Eggman Empire aren't afraid of hiring mercenaries such as the Jackal Squad or Dallon Maya to help with their dirty work, however the empire is faced with constant opposition from other nations such as the Republic of Acorn, United Federation, and even the Zarvok Federations (after the latter's abolished isolationism policies). The most notable opposition the Eggman Empire has faced is from Sonic the Hedgehog, and his friends/allies in the Freedom Fighters. Armed Forces The Armed Forces of the Eggman Empire consist of two branches: the Egg Army and the Dark Egg Legion, with an aerospace force known as the Egg Fleet serving as a division for the two branches. The former two branches work in the same field, sometimes even working together in the same area of operation. The two branches however differ in their equipment and sometimes the tactics/strategies they employ. Egg Army See main article: Egg Army The Egg Army is the first branch of the Eggman Empire's armed forces, consisting of many robotic personnel, as well as some Mobians, Overlanders, and even Humans in its armed forces, some of them are even roboticized or cyberized. The Egg Army is separated into various regional theaters that are each led by an Eggboss. The Egg Army is usually seen deployed to defend the empire's borders and/or to conquer enemy territory. Dark Egg Legion See main article: Dark Egg Legion The Dark Egg Legion is the second branch of the Eggman Empire's armed forces. Although they differ from the Egg Army that they were once apart of the Dark Legion before becoming apart of the empire's armed forces, they are also similar to them in other ways. Members of the Dark Egg Legion usually go through Legionization to ensure their loyalty is kept in line, and are also separated into various theaters called Chapters, which are led by a Grandmaster. Much like the Egg Army, they are usually seen deployed to defend the empire's borders and/or to conquer to conquer enemy territory. The Dark Egg Legion's arsenal includes, but possibly not limited to: * Various legionized Mobians, Humans, and Overlanders (Legionnaires) * Legionnaires using repurposed G.U.N equipment * SWATBots ** Combots ** Shadowbots * G.O.O.N.s * Wing Dingoes * Dark Egg Mobiles * Dark Egg SWATs * Dark Egg Lancer ** Elite Dark Lancer * Twilight Assault Carrier * Legion Flagship Egg Fleet See main article: Egg Fleet The Egg Fleet is an aerospace division in Eggman Empire's armed forces, differing mainly from the Egg Army and Dark Egg Legion that they are mainly an air force that consists of mighty aerial warships and the supporting aircraft accompanying them. The Egg Fleet is sometimes separated into various smaller fleets that are directly commanded by either an Egg Army Eggboss or Dark Egg Legion Grandmaster, while the main fleet is headed by Dr. Eggman himself in the Death Egg Mark II. The Egg Fleet's arsenal includes, but possibly not limited to: * Mako Gunship * Shark Gunship * Buzz-Troop Carrier * Solaris Assault Carrier * Sawfish Destroyer * Manta Ray Battlecruiser * Whale Shark Battlecarrier Territories History Foundation Category:Factions Category:Eggman Empire